


Yours

by nazangel



Series: Flufftober2020 [17]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: 100 words of fluff, Boyfriends, Bruce is sleepy, Bruce love Hal, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Bruce missed Hal.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Series: Flufftober2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958593
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90
Collections: Flufftober 2020





	Yours

Hal carefully crawled into bed, trying his best not to wake the person already sleeping there.

He was not successful.

Bruce flipped over and instantly put his arms around the Lantern, squeezing him tight.

“Hey,” whispered Hal

Bruce grumbled, eyes still close and nuzzling his face into Hal’s chest.

“Aw,” said Hal, running a hand through Bruce’s hair “Did someone miss me?”

Bruce grumbled again, holding on even tighter.

“Are you going to hold me like this all night?” asked Hal

Bruce nodded against Hals’s chest, “Mine,”

Hal laughed, “Yeah baby, I’m yours,”

“Love you,”

“I Love you too, Spooky,”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
